The present invention relates to a spice storage and dispensing system capable of dispensing various quantities of a spice, as called for by a recipe, and in particular such a system which is configured as a spoon.
Liquid and granulated or powdered solid spices are typically purchased in a container (such as a spice bottle or plastic tin) containing more of the spice than is actually required by a given recipe for individual or family use. Typically spice containers are stored in proximity to one another, for example as bottles on a spice rack. In order to measure out from a given spice container the appropriate amount of spice for a given recipe, a separate kitchen utensil, commonly referred to as a “measuring spoon,” is used. Measuring spoons come in various sizes, typically ranging from ⅛th of a teaspoon to 1 tablespoon, with several different size measuring spoons frequently being secured together as a unit.
Such a system separates the storage and dispensing (measuring) functions, requiring the user to locate both the spice container and the appropriate measuring spoon (as called for by a given recipe). Where the same quantity of different spices will be used, good kitchen practice requires cleaning of the measuring spoon between uses, as well as after the last use and prior to storage. Where different quantities of the same spice will be used, good kitchen practice requires cleaning of the different measuring spoons as well.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide, in a preferred embodiment, a spice storage and dispensing system wherein both the storage and dispensing functions are performed by a single device configured as a spoon.
Another object is to provide such a system wherein, a preferred embodiment, a system is dedicated to a particular spice so that washing of the system between uses may be minimized.
A further object is to provide such a system which is inexpensive, simple and easy to manufacture, use and maintain.